My Kyuubi Girls
by SasuFemNaru Lovers
Summary: SasuFemNaru. Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki monster di dalam tubuhnya yaitu rubah berekor sembilan, sehingga semua orang membencinya dan menganggapnya monster. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dia malah mencintainya dan ingin melindunginya dari orang-orang yang membencinya. Akankah Sasuke bisa melindungi Naruto dari orang-orang yang membencinya. Simak cerita dibawah ini!


Hai minna, lanjut lagi di fanficku yang kedua. Gomenne,, karena aku belum bisa membuat fic yang panjang, karena aku masih tahap belajar, semoga para readers menyukainya. Oyah,, jangan lupa reviewnya yah senpai... :)

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**Judul: My Kyuubi girls.**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masahi Kishimoto,.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning: Gender Bender, Gaje, OOC, Alur Berantakan dll**

Di sudut kota yang gelap dan tak terjamah oleh siapapun, ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang di gerai berantakan seperti orang yang sedang depresi, bukan seperti lagi, tapi memang gadis ini sedang depresi. Gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut sepertinya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Mata birunya sedari tadi memandang pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya, menatap urat-urat yang nampak dikulitnya, sedangkan tangan kanan nya sedang memegang sebuah belati.

Tatapan matanya penuh amarah dan kebencian dan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

"haruskah aku bertahan seperti ini?" gumamnya dan menggenggam belati itu dengan erat..

"aku rasa aku sudah tidak kuat menanggung semuanya" belati yang sedari tadi di pegangnya perlahan diarahkannya ke lengan sebelah kirinya.

Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan benda dingin itu menyayat kulitnya.

Perih, rasanya perih, seperih kehidupan yang di jalani nya selama ini yang selalu dibenci dan dijauhi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya

Tapi tangan gadis itu di tepis oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sana sebelum urat nadinya terputus. Pria berambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi dan bermata onix itu segera mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh kecil yang sedang rapuh itu. Yah pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" bentak Sasuke, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke itu dan menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada bidang milik pemuda itu.

"Sasuke.. hiks...hiks.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Sasuke, aku lelah, aku ingin pergi ke tempat di mana tidak ada orang yang mencelaku lagi". tutur Naruto sambil terisak.

Sasuke membelai lembut surai pirang milik Naruto..

"Tenanglah Naruto, apa kamu berpikir dengan mengakhiri hidupmu maka semua masalahmu akan selesai, kau harus bersabar, pasti semua yang terjadi akan ada hikmahnya nanti dan semua yang mencelamu pasti akan dibalas" jelas Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Memang mudah kau bicara seperti itu Sasuke, karena kamu tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan, hidup sebatang kara, ditinggal oleh orangtua dari kecil dan dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa, selalu di caci dan di maki, dan selalu di benci oleh semua orang, apa sebenarnya salahku mereka selalu menyebutku siluman rubah, apakah aku seburuk itu?"

"Kau tau Naruto, mereka menyebutmu begitu karena di dalam tubuhmu tersegel siluman rubah". pikir Sasuke. Naruto, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau hanya sebatang kara, ada aku di sini, sahabatmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu, melindungimu." jawab Sasuke "_dan mencintaimu_" lanjutya dalam hati.

"Arigatou Sasuke" tutur Naruto..

"_Aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto, karena aku mencintaimu, meski kau tak tau itu_.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap airmata yang ada di pipi Naruto.

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Seperti biasa suasana di KHS setiap pagi selalu ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan para siswi, apa lagi saat Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah pasti teriakan-teriakan fansnya selalu cetar membahana bagaikan orang demo..

"Sasuke-kun aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku"

"Sasuke-kun kau tampan sekali"

"Sasuke-kun mau tidak kencan bersamaku"

Kira-kira seperti itulah kicauan para fansgirls Sasuke yang bagi Sasuke mereka hanyalah gadis berisik dan menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sering membentak mereka, tapi sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia saja, buktinya mereka bukannya takut, malah semakin bertambah banyak. Oleh karena itu Sasuke memlih untuk tidak menggubris mereka, karena mereka akan bubar sendirinya jika dicuekin.

Sedangkan Naruto malah sebaliknya, saat dia memasuki gerbang sekolah, semua orang langsung terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian dan tidak hanya itu ocehan-ocehan tak enak pun terlontar di bibir mereka.

"Dasar siluman rubah"

"Dasar monster"

"Kenapa monster seperti dia harus sekolah di sini"

"Mati saja kamu siluman, kau tidak pantas berada disini"

Itulah cacian-cacian tak enak yang sering keluar dari mulut semua orang ketika melihat Naruto, baik siswa perempuan maupun siswa laki-laki, semuanya sama, mereka selalu menganggap Naruto hanyalah monster yang tidak pantas berada di dekat mereka. Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri, dia hanya bisa menunduk dan melewati mereka begitu saja.

Perlu diketahui, disekolah Naruto juga meminta Sasuke untuk menghindarinya, dia tidak mau pamor sahabatnya itu turun karena ketahuan berteman dengannya, dan dia juga tidak mau kalau sahabatnya itu mendapat cacian seperti dia, karena dia juga mencintai Sasuke.

Dan dengan berat hati Sasuke menjalankan perintah Naruto untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, sebenarnya hatinya teramat sakit saat melihat gadis yang di cintainya mendapatkan hujaman cacian dari semua murid, bahkan dia pun tau kalau Naruto sering di kerjai oleh teman-teman sekelasnnya, tapi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat dia ingin membantu Naruto tapi malah ditanggapi dengan gelengan dari Naruto untuk mencegah agar Sasuke tidak ikut campur.

Didalam kelas, Naruto sangat kaget karena melihat papan tulis dipenuhi tulisan cacian untuk dirinya dan gambar-gambar tidak senonoh yang di tujukan padanya.

Dengan emosi tertahan dia menghapus semua tulisan dan gambar itu.

Dan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tapi kesialan itu belum berakhir saat dia duduk di bangkunya, dia tersungkur ke lantai dan juga bangkunya itu juga ikut hancur karena bangku yang diduduki Naruto sudah digergaji oleh siswa-siswa kelas itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri, berniat untuk membantu Naruto, tapi lagi lagi hanya di tepis oleh Naruto dengan gelengan dan dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Sasuke duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa semua anak yang ada dikelas itu, dan itu membuat Sasuke jengkel, tapi dia harus menahan amarahnya.

Naruto keluar dari kelas itu dan mencari bangku kosong yang ada digudang sekolahnya,

Dia berjalan kesusahan karena sedang membawa bangku, tapi saat dia sedang berjalan memasuki kelasnya, Naruto dicegat oleh seorang pemuda, seorang pemuda berandal yang ada disekolahnya itu, pemuda bersurai merah, bermata jade dan bertato kanji "Ai" di dahinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara.

"Gaara?" tutur Naruto..

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan bangku itu?" kaki Gaara menginjak bangku yang sedang di bawa Naruto dan menarik bangkunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara-san, bangku itu mau aku pakai untuk belajar dikelas" bela Naruto.

"Untuk belajar?" gaara menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa kau pantas belajar disini?" tanya Gaara sinis

"ini sekolah untuk manusia bukan monster sepertimu" lanjut Gaara lagi.

Naruto sangat marah atas penuturan Gaara..

"Aku juga manusia, atas dasar apa kau menyebutku seorang monster?" seru Naruto menahan emosinya.

Gaara melempar bangku Naruto yang di pegangnya, BRRUUGGHH dan menyeringai, lalu mengusap lembut pipi Naruto..

"Jadi kau belum tau, ditubuhmu, tersimpan seekor monster, monster rubah berekor sembilan..

"Jadi kau tidak layak terus bersekolah di sini, dasar monster" celanya..

Tes Tes.

Naruto meneteskan airmata

"Apa yang di katakan Gaara itu benar?, Apakah aku hanya seekor monster? pikir Naruto

Gaara menepuk tangannya, menyuruh semua siswa untuk berkumpul.

"Hey, lihat teman-teman, lihatlah.. monster ini menangis!" ejeknya...

"HUUUUUUU" semua siswa menyoraki Naruto

"Hey,, monster,,, ternyata kau bisa menangis juga, hahahaha" cela salah satu siswi berambut pink, Sakura.

"Monster sepertimu sebaiknya pergi saja dari sini!" cela siswa lain yang memiliki surai berwarna merah menyala, Sasori namanya.

"Iya, pergi saja dari sini, DASAR MONSTER!" teriak seluru siswa

Plaakk, satu buah telur mentah di lempar seseorang dan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

Tapi Naruto hanya menunduk sambil menahan airmatanya.

Plaakk

Plaakk

Plaakk

Semua siswa yang lain mengikuti komando tadi dan menghujami Naruto dengan lemparan telur mentah.

Kini tubuh naruto sudah rata terbalut telur-telur mentah yang di lemparkan oleh siswa-siswi KHS.

"Ayo,, lemparr,,hiks,,hiks,,lemparr saja sepuas kalian, aku memang seekor monster,,,hiks,,, jadi lempar saja sepuas kalian" teriak Naruto sambil sesenggukkan,,

"HUUUUUUUUUUU" semuanya menyoraki Naruto.

Tak hanya telur mentah saja yang dilemparkan mereka kepada Naruto, namun mereka juga melemparinya dengan batu.

BUUGGH

Batu-batu itu mengenai badannya,

Naruto menutup mata lalu meringkuk dan melindungi kepalanya dengan lengannya dari hujaman batu dan telur lagi..

Tapi sekarang dia merasa hujaman batu itu tidak lagi mengenainya, Naruto membuka matanya, dia terbelalak.

Bagaimana tidak, dia menemukan pemuda berambut raven sedang melindunginya dan kepalanya berdarah mungkin karena terkena lemparan batu dari teman-temannya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" gumamnya...

Hujaman batu itu terhenti karena sasuke melindungi Naruto dan para fans nya itu tidak mau membuat Sasuke terluka..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH.." teriak Sasuke emosi..

Semuanya hanya terdiam, tidak berani menjawab.

Gaara pun mendekati Sasuke,, "yang kita lakukan hanyalah mencoba mengusir monster itu dari sekolah kita" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, amarahnya sudah tidak tertahan lagi, di hantamnya Gaara dengan tinjuannya,,

BUUGGHH

"MONSTER, HAH?" teriaknya "apakah gadis tidak berdaya ini yang kau sebut monster?" sebaiknya kalian bercermin sebelum menuduh orang lain, lihatlah kelakuan kalian saat ini, itu lebih mirip dari kelakuan seekor monster, kalianlah monsternya!" hati kalian lebih jahat dari monster!" teriak Sasuke meluapkan segala emosinya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mengambil saputangan di saku nya, lalu mengusap wajah Naruto untuk membersihkan telur dan darah yang ada di wajahnya, lalu Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan cara bridal style

Dan berjalan meninggalkan sekumpulan siswa siswi itu.

"Kalau sampai aku lihat kalian melakukan hal ini lagi pada Naruto, akan kupastikan kalian akan berhadapan denganku" tuturnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Di UKS.

"Kenapa?" Hiks,,hiks,, kenapa kau menolongku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil terisak..

"Apakah aku harus diam melihat kamu di perlakukan seperti itu?" balas Sasuke sambil membersihkan tubuh Naruto dan merawat lukanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku saja,,hiks,,hiks,, aku memang pantas di perlakukan seperti itu,, hiks,, aku ini monster, aku pantas mati... lebih baik aku mati!"

"MATI?" KENAPA KAU MUDAH SEKALI BERBICARA MATI, HAH"? bentak Sasuke,,

"Apa kamu mau meninggalkanku sendiri disini, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, meskipun kamu monster sekalipun,, aku akan tetap selalu berada di sisimu!" lanjutnya

"Sa-Sasuke"? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut "Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu, rasa ini ada dan terus berkembang di hatiku, aku mohon Naruto, biarkan aku tetap di sisimu dan melindungimu, aku ingin menjagamu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. tutur Sasuke lembut

Naruto segera menghambur kepelukan Sasuke,,

"Hiks,,hiks,,, aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke, sangat menyukaimu, makanya aku tidak mau kau masuk kedalam duniaku dan dicaci oleh orang-orang itu" jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, yang aku pedulikan hanyalah dirimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku ingin melindungimu dari mereka. tutur sasukelagi.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Naruto, keduanya saling pandang "oniks dan saphire" saling mengagumi satu sama lain dan mereka mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka, dekat, semakin dekat, sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan...

CUP

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Lembut dan manis, tidak ada nafsu yang terkandung dalam ciuman itu, yang ada hanya ciuman yang dipenuhi rasa cinta begitu besar, setelah beberapa menit berciuman, mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aishiteru Naruto" bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Aishiteru yo Sasuke-kun" balas Naruto tak kalah lembutnya.

Dan sejak saat itu kehidupan Naruto sedikit berubah, dia tak lagi mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari murid-murid di KHS, meskipun cibiran dan cacian masih keluar dimulut mereka.

Tapi setidaknya Naruto sudah tidak di kerjai lagi disekolahan..

Dan untuk Gaara, dia sudah dibereskan oleh Sasuke, Gaara mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat keras dari Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak berani mengganggu Naruto lagi.

Kini Naruto sudah mendapatkan seorang sahabat meskipun dia pendiam tapi setidaknya dia bisa diajak curhat, nama sahabatnya itu Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis berambut indigo yang pemalu dan pendiam.

Dan Sasuke pun kini tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi untuk menemui Naruto, sekarang Sasuke sudah bebas menemui Naruto kapan pun dia mau, karena kini mereka sudah menjalin ikatan, ikatan yang tak pernah terpisahkan. Ikatan dengan cinta yang begitu besar diantara keduanya.

THE END


End file.
